Użytkownik:PinkieStyle/KF14
Rozdział 14. Adrien silnym pociągnięciem otworzył drzwi prowadzącej do następnej części piwnicy. Jego dziewczyna szła niepewnie za nim, trzymając go lekko za rękę. Widać było, że nie zna zamiarów partnera i kompletnie nie wiedziała, gdzie się teraz udają. Jednak Czarny Kot miał plan. Skąd? Po tym jak Monsiella weszła do jego umysłu i pokazała mu część swoich wspomnień, miał wrażenie, że tym samym dała mu jakieś bonusy. Podświadomość podpowiadała mu, gdzie ma iść. Wiedział, w którym miejscu znajdowały się drzwi, przez które przed chwilą przeszedł. Wiedział, że teraz będą musieli skręcić w lewo. I wiedział, że może to być niesamowicie niebezpieczne. Szli ciemnym korytarzem, a dzwięk ich własnych kroków odbijał się echem wśród kamiennych ścian. Niby mieli iść szybko, lecz ostrożność nie pozwalała im na to, znacznie spowalniając ich tempo. Gdyby nie fakt, że Czarny Kot widział wszystko dokładnie w mroku, to zapewne oboje już dawno powywracali się o porozrzucane po podłodze beczki oraz ogromne skrzynki. Przeciskali się między nimi wdzięcznie, wciąż starając się być jak najciszej. Nagle Adrien usłyszał cichy głos, dobiegający z głębi korytarza. Nie rozumiał dokładnie słów, jednak ton ten rozpoznał bez problemu. Słodki, melodyjny, ale teraz również lekko wzburzony. Séraphine. Bez zastanowienia szarpnął Biedronkę i pobiegł w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Korytarz stopniowo się rozjaśniał, gdyż na jego końcu znajdowało się jakieś światło. Skręcili w prawo, a wtedy o mało co nie potknęli się o rozciągniętego na podłodze niedźwiedzia, leżącego centralnie przy wyważonych drzwiach prowadzących do jakiegoś pokoju. - Co on tu robi? - Marinette zbliżyła się do zwierzęcia ostrożnie. - Nie mam poję... - nie dokończył, ponieważ powędrował wzrokiem na to, co znajdowało się za drapieżnikiem. Pięć metrów od nich, w klatce dla zwierząt, odwrócona w ich stronę plecami, stała Tortua. Obracała w dłoniach swoje dyski i uważnie przyglądała się konstrukcji, w której się znajdowała. Wyglądało na to, że już wcześniej próbowała się wydostać, gdyż w niektórych miejscach kraty były lekko powyginane. - Séraphine! - krzyknęła szczęśliwie Biedronka i wraz z partnerem zwinnie przeskoczyła przez ciało nieprzytomnego niedźwiedzia. Rudowłosa migiem odwróciła się w ich stronę, a na jej twarz wstąpił szeroki uśmiech. Przypinając dyski do butów, podbiegła ostrożnie do krat i zacinęła na nich pokaleczone palce. Jej maska rzucała na pręty limonkowe światło, sprawiając, że jeszcze bardziej było widać na nich zarysowania. - Wy żyjecie! - powiedziała drżącym głosem. - Ty również! - Czarny Kot odetchnął z ulgą. - A Pann? Moi dziadkowie? Znaleźliście ich? - zapytała szybko, wybałuszając oczy. - Pann jest bezpieczna, ale niestety nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie może być twoja rodzina. - odrzekła cicho Marinette, przyglądając się jednocześnie prętom. - To i tak coś. - posmutniała lekko i zsunęła dłonie z krat. - A... a co się dokładnie stało? No wiesz, po tym jak my tak trochę spadliśmy z jakichś kilkudziesięciu metrów? - Adrien ponownie spojrzał na leżącego za nim drapieżnika. - Wielu rzeczy nie pamiętam. Po tym, jak Solvier prawie mnie zabił, straciłam jakąkolwiek świadomość. Przypominam sobie jedynie jakieś fragmenty tego co się działo, chociażby to, że skoczyłeś za Marinette oraz Pann. Obudziłam się tutaj, czując się trochę lepiej, pilnowana przez wielkiego grizzly. Na szczęście nasz władca zwierząt zapomniał o mojej niesamowitej celności, więc załatwienie strażnika nie było dla mnie zbytnim problemem. Gorzej z więzieniem. - postukała palcami o pręty. - Ojej, czyżby nasz żółwik nie potrafił sobie poradzić z klatką dla zwierząt? - Czarny Kot zrobił dziecinną minę, wyginając usta w podkówkę. - Ojej, czyżby nasz kotek po upadku z dużej wysokości stał się jeszcze większym idiotą? - Séraphine wykonała dokładnie tą samą minę, co on. Chłopak roześmiał się. Na szczęście jej sarkastyczność nie ucierpiała. - Dobra, czekaj, za chwilę Cię uwolnimy. Kotak... - Kocie, czekaj! - Biedronka przerwała mu w ostatniej chwili, łapiąc go za wyciągnięty nadgarstek i opuszczając go w dół. - Nie marnuj energii, myślę, że może ci się jeszcze przydać. - To co w takim razie mamy zrobić księżniczko? - Adrien skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Marinette przyjrzała się prętom i potrząsnęła jednym z nich. - Ich konstrukcja jest stosunkowo prosta. Zniszczenie ich od wewnątrz jest niemożliwe, ale od zewnątrz można je wyrwać. - dziewczyna wyciągnęła Jo-jo i opuściła je na nitce w dół. Następnie kazała wszystkim się odsunąć, a sama zarzuciła bronią, zaczepiając nią o jedną z krat. Linka zawirowała wokół niej kilkukrotnie, oplatając ją całkowicie w jednym miejscu. Potem brunetka wykonała kilka mocnych szarpnięć, aż pręt wypadł z zawiasów, uderzając głośno o ziemię. Bohaterka zwinęła Jo-jo i przepięła je do pasa. Zarówno jej chłopak, jak i przyjaciółka patrzyli na nią z nie tyle zdziwieniem, co podziwem. Ona jedynie oparłszy ręce na biodrach, uśmiechnęła się dumnie. - To co teraz? - zapytała. Zapadła cisza, podczas której spojrzenia dziewcząt skierowały się na Czarnego Kota. Chłopak podrapał się po brodzie. Musieli znaleźć swoich przyjaciół. I dziadków Séraphine. No i Elizabeth, przyjaciółkę Cassidy. Oraz jej kwami. Kurcze, trochę się tego uzbierało. A wszystko było równie istotne. Aha, i jeszcze sposób na pokonanie Solviera. To mogłoby być rozwiązanie wszystkich poprzednich problemów. Dlatego Adrien musiał to postawić na pierwszym miejscu. Czyli najpierw muszą... Planowanie przerwało mu jęknięcie Tortuy. Jego przyjaciółka złapała się za głowę i wytrzeszczyła oczy, dając do zrozumienia, że coś sobie uświadomiła. - Nathanaël! - dziewczyna sięgnęła po dysk i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Adrien zrobił to samo. Był to raczej przedpokój. Bardzo zniszczony przedpokój. Czerwone tapety były pozdzierane ze ścian. Meble były powywracane, niektóre z nich częściowo roztrzaskane. Złote tabliczki informacyjne wiszące krzywo na drzwiach wyglądały, jakby przed chwilą zajął się nimi trzylatek. Napisy zostały zamazane czymś czarnym, Adrien miał nadzieję, że markerem, dlatego odczytanie z nich czegokolwiek było niemożliwe. Istne pobojowisko. Postanowił, że należy na początku sprawdzić drzwi. Podszedł więc do pierwszych, a kiedy już miał nacisnąć klamkę, jakiś obraz mignął mu przed oczami. Był w tym samym pokoju, tyle że stał w miejscu, gdzie teraz leżał wielki niedźwiedź. Przed nim Solvier wchodził do jakiegoś miejsca przez klapę w podłodze. Obraz zniknął, sprawiając, że blondyn musiał zamrugać kilkukrotnie, aby powrócić do rzeczywistości. Wiedział co zobaczył. Wspomnienie Monsielli. Odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na miejsce spoczynku drapieżnika. Następnie przeniósł wzrok na klatkę. Klapa. Klapa przez którą wchodził Solvier musiała być pod nią. Podszedł do niej i poprosił towarzyszki o pomoc w jej przesunięciu. Początkowo obydwie niekoniecznie wiedziały o co mu chodzi, jednak po kolejnej prośbie, oparły się o pręty i jednocześnie zaczęły pchać. Po kilku minutach wysiłku, udało im się przesunąć klatkę na tyle, aby spokojnie otworzyć znajdujące się pod nią przejście. - Co to? - Biedronka otarła pot z czoła. - Klapa w podłodze. Lepszym pytaniem byłoby dokąd prowadzi.- Tortua spojrzała pytająco na Kota. - Zaraz się przekonamy. - odparł i mocno szarpnął drewnianą pokrywę. Jego oczom ukazało się zejście do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Podłoga znajdowała się jakieś trzy metry w dół, a zejść można tam było tam tylko za pomocą drabiny zamontowanej na kamiennej ścianie. Chłopak zastanowił się chwilę nad tym, co może go tam czekać. Był pewny tego, że nie ma tam jego głównego wroga, ponieważ ktoś musiał przesunąć klatkę, a obstawiał, iż Monsiella sama nie miała tyle siły. W takim razie co lub kogo mógł tam zastać? Stado wściekłych wilków? Węże wijące się po podłodze? A może więcej niedźwiedzi? Odrzucił od siebie te pechowe scenariusze. Tam mogli być jego przyjaciele. Musiał tam zejść. Nabrał w płuca powietrza i odwróciwszy się, postawił nogę na pierwszym sczeblu drabiny. - Nie uzyskałam odpowiedzi na moje pytanie! - Séraphine zacisnęła palce na jego ramieniu. - Po prostu mi zaufajcie. - mruknął, a dziewczyna po chwili zastanowienia zwolniła ucisk. - Jak będę na dole dam wam znać, a wtedy wy również zejdziecie. Powoli zsunął nogę szczebel niżej, potem kolejny, aż w końcu znalazł się na ziemi. Rozejrzał się po miejscu, w którym się znalazł. Wyglądało to na kolejny przedpokój, tyle że niezniszczony. Temperatura była tu niska, więc energicznie potarł dłońmi ramiona. Ogółem to nic tutaj nie było. Nic z wyjątkiem dywanu, lampy oraz trzech par drzwi. Na każdej z nich wisiała tabliczka z napisem "Spiżarnia". Widząc, że jest bezpiecznie, zawołał swoje partnerki. Kiedy one również znalazły się na ziemi i wykonały klasyczny ruch związany z niską temperaturą, Czarny Kot przemówił. - Dobra, nie mam pojęcia co jest za tymi drzwiami, dlatego zwołuję szybką naradę. - Zaraz, od kiedy to ty jesteś szefem? - Séraphine uniosła jedną brew. - Również sobie nie przypominam. - uśmiechnęła się Marinette. - Od kiedy uratowałem was obydwie z opresji, zresztą nie po raz pierwszy. - odpowiedział i zanim którakolwiek zdążyła coś powiedzieć, kontynuował. - Musimy wybrać któreś drzwi. I teraz pojawia się pytanie - które? - Drugie. - odpowiedziała Biedronka bez dłuższego zastanowienia. Wraz z rudowłosą popatrzyli na nią pytająco. - Czemu drugie? - zapytał chłopak. - Moja Biedroncza intuicja mi tak podpowiada, a ona rzadko się myli. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna i wskazała na wybrane przez siebie przejście. - Jesteś pewna? - Stuprocentowo. Blondyn westchnął i zbliżył się do drzwi. Ostatni raz pytająco spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę, a ona tylko przytaknęła zachęcająco głową. Ostrożnie opuścił klamkę w dół, a wtedy rzucił się na niego ogromy niedźwiedź polarny, czekający tuż za drzwiami. Zwierzę przygwoździło go do ziemi, uniemożliwiając mu jakiekolwiek ruchy. W ułamku sekundy w jego głowie pojawiło się mnóstwo czarnych scenariuszy opisujących jego śmierć z łap śnieżnego stworzenia. Jednak odrzucił od siebie te myśli, gdyż przypomniał sobie o tym, że nie jest sam. Nim się obejrzał, żółwi dysk uderzył niedźwiedzia w głowę, sprawiając, że ten odsunął się zdziwiony. Zanim zwierzę zrozumiało co się dzieje Jo-jo Biedronki owinęło się wokół jego łapy, powalając go na ziemię. Wtedy Czarny Kot migiem wstał i wyciągnął zza pleców Koci Kij. Wymierzył go centralnie w kark ssaka. Wykonał szybkie ogłuszające uderzenie, na tyle lekkie, aby nie zabić zwierzęcia, a wtedy niedźwiedź upadł głucho na ziemię. Przez chwilę jeszcze celował w niego broń, póki nie upewnił się, że jego przeciwnik na pewno jest nieprzytomny. - Miejmy broń w gotowości. - powiedziała Marinette i zatrzymała Jo-jo w bezruchu, kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, tak aby móc go w każdej chwili użyć. Adrien spojrzał w głąb pomieszczenia, z którego wyskoczyło zwierzę. Była to chłodziarnia, zresztą kolejna, którą tutaj spotkał. Tyle że tu było o wiele zimniej, niż w ostatniej. Z półek, na których stały różne dogłębnie zamrożone produkty, zwisały lodowe sople. Wisząca pod sufitem lampa rzucała białe światło na cały pokój. Chłopak ujrzał w nim wiszący na ścianie panel. Można tam było regulować temperaturę oraz zobaczyć aktualną. Teraz termometr wskazywał równo ''-1°C''. - Jest tam ktoś? - usłyszał za sobą Tortuę. - S... Séraphine? - z głębi pomieszczenia rozległ się cichy głos. Dziewczyna momentalnie podbiegła do przodu i wychyliła się lekko zza ścianę. Momentalnie na jej twarz wstąpił wyraz przerażenia pomieszanego z troską. - Nathanaël! - krzyknęła rozpaczliwie i zbliżyła się w kierunku źródła głosu. Czarny Kot wziął swoją dziewczynę za rękę i zrobił to samo. Kiedy ujrzał, to samo co jego przyjaciółka, jego reakcja była podobna. W klatce dla zwierząt siedział skulony rudowłosy. Otulony w koc wykonany z liści, korzonków oraz innych drobnych roślin, który zapewne stworzyła Monsiella, dygotał w rogu więzienia. Jego usta były sine, a skóra zbladła lekko. Kiedy ujrzał swoją dziewczynę, udało mu się wygiąć usta w delikatnym uśmiechu. - Za chwilę Cię wydostanę, odsuń się! - złotooka stanęła w pozycji bojowej. - Jesteś pewna, że dasz radę sama? - zapytała Biedronka, jednak nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Séraphine z całej siły uderzyła bronią o jeden z prętów. Zrobiła to jeszcze kilka razy, aż krata wygięła się w prawo. Wtedy wymierzyła w miejsce zagięcia porządne kopnięcie, a wtedy rurka upadła prosto w jej ręce. Odrzuciła ją na bok i migiem wbiegła do klatki. Porzytuliła swojego ukochanego i wtuliła się w jego ramię. - Boże, myślałam, że coś ci się stało! - wymamrotała, a Adrien miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna za chwilę się rozpłacze. - Nic mi nie jest. Teraz już wszystko dobrze. - chłopak pogłaskał Tortuę po głowie. Czarny Kot poczuł, jak Marinette puszcza jego dłoń i zobaczył, że rusza w kierunku panelu sterowania. Niebieskooka przekręciła gałkę regulującą temperaturę, ustawiając 15°C jako liczbę docelową. - Czekajcie! - powiedział nagle Nathanaël. - Tam, obok półek... jest jeszcze jedna klatka. Wydaje mi się... że... że tam ktoś jest. Rudzielec wskazał na stojące pod ścianą szafki. Rzeczywiście. Stało tam kolejne więzienie. Tyle że mniejsze od pozostałych. Ważne było również to, że wyglądało bardziej na takie, w którym transportuje się większe ptaki. Wąskie pręciki przeplatały się ze sobą, a po środku znajdowały się drzwiczki. Blondyn niepewnie podszedł bliżej i zobaczył leżąca na ziemi dziewczynę. Jej ciało okryte było takim samym pletem, jakim przykryty był Nathanaël. Krótkie brązowe włosy spięte były w dwa koczki, wyglądające trochę jak uszy, a na zasłoniętą w połowie szarą maską twarz, opadała jej półokrągła grzywka. Jej kostium na ramionach pokrywało białe futerko. Na wystających spod koca nogach zapięte miała dość wysokie koturny. Oddychała równo i głęboko, co świadczyło o tym, że jest w głębokiej fazie snu. Było również pewne, iż jest właścicielką miraculum. - Trzeba ją obudzić. - chłopak wyważył swoim kijem drzwiczki i powoli wszedł do środka. Przykucnął obok nastolatki i szturchnął ją kilkukrotnie w ramię, mając nadzieję, że to sprowadzi dziewczynę ze świata snów. Udało się. Brunetka otworzyła powoli zaspane brązowe oczy. Popatrzyła na chłopaka przez chwilę, po czym momentalnie odskoczyła od niego, przy okazji popychając go na kraty. Szybko wstała i wycelowała w niego zieloną tyczką, sprawiając, że broń znajdowała się jedynie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy. - Kim jesteś? - zapytała go twardo i wycelowała kij w stronę Biedronki, która ruszyła partnerowi na pomoc. - U... uspokój się. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na jakakolwiek bójkę, więc opuść tą dmuchawkę. - odpowiedział, patrząc na brązowooką przekonująco. - Dlaczego miałabym Ci wierzyć? - Bo prawdopodobnie mamy tego samego przeciwnika, a wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem. Dziewczyna jeszcze przez chwilę mierzyła obojga wzrokiem, następnie opuściła kijek powoli w dół. Biedronka pomogła chłopakowi wstać, a zza jej pleców wyłonili się Séraphine i Nathanaël, wciąż trzymający się blisko siebie. - Jestem Czarny Kot, właściciel czarnego miraculum. To jest Biedronka, moja partnerka, posiadaczka czerwonego. Rusowłosa nazywa się Tortua, a jej artefakt jest zielony. - przedstawił wszystkich po kolei. - Aha, jest jeszcze Nathanaël, jednak on nie jest superbohaterem. - Koala. I to wam powinno wystarczyć. Adrien uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, przeczuwając, że przedstawienie było dobrym początkiem udanej współpracy. - Yyyyy... Fajnie! Skoro wszyscy się już znamy to może, no nie wiem, uratujemy świat czy coś w ten deseń? - rzuciła Séraphine ironicznie i odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia. Cała reszta już miała ruszyć za nią, jednak blondyn zatrzymał ich w ostatniej chwili. Podrapał się po karku z zakłopotaniem, kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego pytająco. Najwidoczniej nadeszła ta chwila, w której miał im wyjawić swój plan. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić. - Musimy dostać się do Vermillion. Nie, nie przesłyszeliście się i nie, nie zwariowałem. - dodał szybko, uprzedzając ich reakcję. - To tam możemy znaleźć sposób na pokonanie Solviera. To tam się wychował. Nie pytajcie skąd to wiem, tylko pomyślcie jak przetransportować się w tamto miejsce. Jakieś pomysły? Zapadła cisza. Na każdej twarzy malował się wyraz zamyślenia. No, prawie każdej. Jedyną osobą, której mina przybrała barwy determinacji, ale niepewności jednocześnie, była Koala. Szatynka obróciła nerwowo patyk w dłoniach i zerknęła na Czarnego Kota. Widać było, że coś ukrywa i ma jakiś pomysł, a on chciał wiedzieć jaki. Ku jego radości, brązowooka w końcu przemówiła. - Ja... ja mam pomysł. Chodzi o to, że... każdy bohater ma supermoc, prawda? Ja nie jestem wyjątkiem. Myślę, że mój specjalny dar, może nam pomóc. Koala zakręciła swoim kijem i stuknęła nim o podłoże. Wokół dmuchawki zawirowało dziesięć listków, sprawiając, że w powietrzu uniósł się zapach eukaliptusa. - Potrafię się teleportować. - kontynuowała. - W dowolne miejsce na świecie. Mogę ze sobą zabrać dodatkowe dwie osoby, lecz kosztuje mnie to więcej wysiłku. Powiedzmy, że wyświadczę wam oraz sobie przysługę, bo też wkurza mnie ten zwierzęcy książę. No to? Kto idzie ze mną? Normalnie Adrien od razu zaproponował siebie oraz Marinette. Ale dzisiaj po raz pierwszy się zawachał. Zarówno on, jak i ona byli właścicielami tych najważniejszych miraculów. Zapewne przynajmniej jedno z nich odegra podczas tej bitwy bardzo ważną rolę. Dlatego nie mogą się narażać oboje. Któreś z nich musiało tutaj zostać i znaleźć ich towarzyszy. Dogadać się oraz połączyć siły z innymi wybranymi. Tą osobą była Biedronka. To ona zawsze potrafiła lepiej dogadywać z ludźmi. Była również silniejsza i jako jedyna potrafiła oczyszczać akumy (wiecie, Serek może je tylko wypędzać). Jeżeli chodziło o niego to znał najlepiej znał bliźniaków oraz ich przeszłość, dlatego musiał dostać się do ich rodzinnej miejscowości. - Ja i Tortua. - ogłosił pewnie, powodując zdziwienie na twarzach swoich przyjaciółek. - Biedronko, musisz tutaj zostać. Znajdź innych superbohaterów oraz naszych przyjaciół. Pocałował dziewczynę w czubek głowy na pożegnanie. Ona uśmiechnęła się blado, przytulając się do jego piersi. - Obiecaj, że wrócisz. - szepnęła tylko i odsunęła się od niego. Zielonooki stanął obok Koali, patrząc na Séraphine żegnającą się z Nathanaëlem. Złotooka położyła dłoń na twarzy ukochanego i powiedziała coś cicho. Chłopak zaśmiał się, potem złożył na jej ustach krótki pocałunek. Dopiero wtedy superbohaterka dołączyła do osób wyruszających. - Gotowi? - zapytała szatynka, jednocześnie odganiając ręką Biedronkę i Nathanaëla. - Jak najbardziej. Zabierz nas na South Norbeck Street *tutaj numer, którego nie wymyśliłam, ale ulica sama w sobie istnieje*! - odpowiedział raźnie Kot. Brązowooka patykien nakreśliła na ziemi wokół nich koło, które zalśniło zielonym blaskiem. Potem superbohaterka kilkukrotnie obróciła broń w dłoniach, powodując wirowanie wcześniej powstałego szlaku. - Zielony powiew! - krzyknęła, uderzając kijem prosto w środek okręgu. Adrien poczuł, jak jego stopy odrywają się od ziemi. Miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego kończyny niesamowicie się wydłużają, powodując okoliczne łaskotanie. Czuł się, jakby leciał, a wiatr delikatnie głaskał jego twarz. Lekkość. Nieważkość. Te dwa słowa doskonale opisywały jego stan. W ustach miał posmak eukaliptusa, a jego nozdrza wypełniły się zapachem natury. Ale nic nie trwa wiecznie. Mocne szarpnięcie. Jego nogi ponownie dotknęły gruntu. Niepewnie otworzył oczy i w ostatniej chwili złapał upadającą Koalę. Dziewczyna zamrugała kilkukrotnie, potrząsając głową, jakby odpędzała złe myśli. - Wybacz, zazwyczaj po użyciu tego kręci mi się w głowie. - szatynka stanęła na własne nogi. - Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytała Tortua, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Blondyn zrobił to samo. Znaleźli się w jakimś przedpokoju. Ale na pewno nie tym samym, który widział w wspomnieniu Monsielli. Ściany miały kolor lawendowy. Porozwieszane były na nich różne dyplomy oraz zdjęcia zwierząt. Przy białych drzwiach wejściowych wisiało kilka damskich okryć wierzchnych, natomiast na podłodze stały elegancko poukładane buty. Z przedpokoju można było od razu przejść do salonu, gdzie stało mnóstwo białych, nowoczesnych oraz eleganckich mebli. Tu pomalowano ściany na karmelowy brąz i powieszono na nich kilka wielkoformatowych zdjęć ukazujących jakąś ładną brunetkę w towarzystwie różnych ludzi oraz zwierząt. Adrienowi wydawało się, że na jednym z nich jest Solvier. Nagle poczuł, że coś kręci się wokół jego nóg. Spuścił głowę w dół i ujrzał białego królika. Zwierzę miało już swoje lata, ale dobrze się trzymało. Gryzoń obwąchał czubki jego butów i odskoczył szybko, chowając się za białą sofą. Najwidoczniej się przestraszył. Jednak to nie była pora na zajmowanie się cudzym króliczkiem. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajdują. Podbiegł szybko do okna znajdującego się za salonowym fotelem. Kiedy ujrzał ciemnozielony domek postawiony po drugiej stronie płotu, nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać czy płakać. Wylądowali o dom za daleko, u któregoś z sąsiadów bliźniaków. Równie dobrze mogliby zostać oskarżeni o włamanie. - Musimy się stąd wynosić, szybko... Lecz nie zdążyli się nawet ruszyć, gdyż usłyszeli przekręcanie się klucza w drzwiach. Czarny Kot wstrzymał oddech. - Cruz, wróciłam! Do domu weszła ładna długowłosa brunetka. Była zgrabna, wyglądała jak jakaś modelka po godzinach. Pod swoją parką (taka kurtka) miała białą koszulkę z logiem oraz nazwą jakiejś kliniki weterynaryjnej. Na nogach miała lekko znoszone rurki oraz wysokie skórzane buty. Siwa torba wisiała na jej ramieniu. Kiedy zobaczyła, kto stoi pośrodku jej przedpokoju miała minę, jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz. Już miała otworzyć usta, jednak chłopak ją uprzedził. - Wiem, jak to wygląda, ale już wychodzimy. - zaczął się ostrożnie cofać. Już miał pociągnąć za sobą swoje towarzyszki, gdy nagle rozległo się ciche pikanie. Koala pospiesznie dotknęła swoich kolczyków, na których widniała już lekko posmutniała mordka szarego misia. Super, jakby jeszcze tylko jej przemiany brakowało. Nie daliby rady tak szybko dostać się do domu Solviera. Niespodziewanie wychyliła się Tortua. - Słuchaj, wiem że wyglądamy jak banda nastolatków w kostiumach halloween'owych, ale w rzeczywistości tak nie jest. Jesteśmy wybrańcami, natomiast naszym celem jest chronienie świata. Musimy dostać się do domu sąsiadów, aby pokonać zło, które rozprzestrzenia się w Kanadzie, jednak naszej przyjaciółce kończy się czas przemiany, a my nie możemy ukazać naszych prawdziwych tożsamości. Rozumiesz? - Okeeej...? Powiedzmy, że wam wierzę. Zła w Kanadzie? Co ma do tego dom sąsiadów? - kobieta powoli zamknęła drzwi, wciąż lustrując trio wzrokiem. - Tutaj mieszkało rodzeństwo, a my poszukujemy ich matki. - wtrącił się Adrien. - W innym wypadku Solvier... - Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! Solvier? - w oczach właścicielki posesji pojawił się błysk nadzieji. - Co z nim? Coś mu się stało? - N... nie, ale coś może stać się ludziom, jeżeli szybko nie dostaniemy się do jego domu. - Adrien zerknął na kolczyki, z których ponownie wydobył się cichy pisk. - Czy ona czegoś potrzebuje? - właścicielka skierowała wzrok na to samo co on. - Nie, mam wszystko! Tylko muszę... - W korytarzu na lewo jest łazienka, nie na tam okien, nikt Cię nie zauważy. Koala podziękowała i migiem skierowała się we wskazanym kierunku. Blondyn usłyszał tylko trzaśnięcie, a następnie dźwięk towarzyszący transformacji. - Może usiądziecie? - zdejmując buty, kobieta próbowała nawiązać z nimi konwersację. - Coś do jedzenia? Zielonooki skinął grzecznie głową, pociągnął swoją przyjaciółkę za sobą i razem usiedli na sofie. Po chwili dosiadła się do nich szatynka, zajmując miejsce na fotelu. Posadziła swojego królika na kolanach i popatrzyła na nich pytająco, wyraźnie licząc na to, że zaczną rozmowę. Adrien postanowił zrobić ten pierwszy krok. - Czarny Kot. - wskazał na siebie palcem. - To jest Tortua, natomiast w łazience jest Koala. - Wow, myślałam, że to ja mam świra na punkcie zwierząt. - zaśmiała się rozmówczyni. - Przynajmniej nie jest banalne. - wtrąciła się Séraphine. - A pani jak się zwie, jeżeli można spytać? - Błagam, tylko nie pani. To strasznie postarza. Jestem Olivia. Olivia Mayer.